The Unfortunate Mishap
by iloveblye12
Summary: "After removing her jeans, Deeks looked down at her lying on her bed. He grinned as he thought to himself that it was about time she came to her senses. He was honestly surprised that this hasn't happened sooner, but better late than never."


**(This is should be read by people over the age of 17. It is a One Shot. Warning for language and sexual content. I own nothing, this was just written for fun. Please Review. Thank you!)**

After removing her jeans, Deeks looked down at her lying on her bed. He grinned as he thought to himself that it was about time she came to her senses. He was honestly surprised that this hasn't happened sooner, but better late than never. Leaning down slowly and placing a gentle kiss on her neck, Kensi ran her fingers through Deeks blonde hair and let out a soft moan. He chuckled as he leaned up to whisper into her ear.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"Hurry up, Deeks." she whimpered as she bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes.

He smirked then gave her a nod and went in to gently kiss her soft lips. Kensi's impatience didn't shock him when she placed a hand on the back of his neck pulling him in to kiss him hungrily. He teasingly began to graze his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. Barely touching her skin, Deeks reached down and ran his fingertips up her leg sending chills throughout her body.

Kensi pulled away and looked up at him with a smirk and lust in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk back, curious to what was going on in her mind. He leaned in again pecking her lips then placed a hand on her soft cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a soft tone.

Without hesitation, she pushed him off of her and straddled his lap. Now looking down at her partner, Kensi let out a small laugh while she removed her green v-neck t-shirt revealing her black laced bra that matched her panties. Deeks looked her over stunned at how amazing her body looked, especially with the moonlight hitting against her skin as it crept through his blinds.

With her still straddling him, he sat up at the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both stayed silent and looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before pulling one another into a rough kiss. Deeks slid a hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her hair as she reached down to pull up his shirt. Kensi broke the kiss for a second to pull his shirt over his head then tossed it onto the ground.

Deeks stood up with Kensi in his arms and placed her on her bed again. He hungrily began to kiss on her neck as his hand slowly slid down her toned stomach and into her panties. "Deeks…" she whispered softly as she closed her eyes feeling his fingers slowly trace small circles against her clit. He couldn't help grinning as she continued to whisper his name and feel how wet she became. As he kissed her lips passionately, Kensi moaned into his mouth loudly while feeling him slide two fingers into her. "Shit.." she groaned then looked into his eyes as he lied beside her.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." he said jokingly then began to thrust his fingers faster.

"Shut…up." she demanded in between moans and dug her nails into his arm.

A few more minutes into it, Deeks hears her breathing accelerating and can already feel her walls start to tighten around his fingers. He bit his bottom lip and smiled before whispering into her ear again.

"Not yet."

He carefully removed his fingers as she groaned and began to unbutton his jeans.

"You have a condom?" Kensi asked while she watched him remove his pants and toss them on to the floor.

He let out a laugh. "Of course I do. It's me you're talking to."

He reached down to pick up his pants from the ground and checked his pockets. Realizing his pockets were empty, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "It's in my jacket downstairs. I'll be right back." Deeks told his overly anxious partner before kissing her.

"Well hurry, I don't want to wait anymore." she licked her lips and looked him over like he was a piece of meat.

He quickly got up and tripped over a few of her things that were scattered on the floor. Once he made it down to her living room, Deeks grabbed his jacket that he left on the arm of the couch and check the pockets. His eyes widened and he sighed heavily while throwing his head back when he didn't find condoms remembering he left them in his other jacket he originally wanted to use that night. "fuck."

"I'm waiting, Deeks." Kensi called down to him from her bedroom.

"I'll be there in a second!"

He sat on the couch for a second trying to think of what to do while double checking his empty jacket pockets hoping some magic condom fairy came in for a save. Deeks tossed his jacket aside, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and going back up to the bedroom thinking that she wouldn't let him live this moment down.

"Sorry…I thought I-" he spoke as he started to walk into the room, but stopped mid sentence when he saw her lying naked in her bed with a smile on her face and a box of condoms placed on her stomach.

"I knew you'd be unprepared."

The detective shook his head and walked over to her. He took the condoms off her stomach and kissed her deeply as he climbed on top of her. "Don't hold this against me."

"I'll think about it." she said teasingly and in a seductive tone.

"DEEKS!" he woke violently as he heard his name being screamed into his ear.

"Jesus! What the hell?" he shouted as he turned to look at his partner sitting next to him in the car.

Kensi shook her head and gave him an annoyed look. "I've been trying to shake you awake and tell you to wake up for the last five minutes now. We're here." she pointed at the house a few houses down that they were sent to go search. "It was barely an hour drive. Didn't get much sleep last night I take it?" she asked as she double checked her gun before holstering it again.

"I guess you could say that." he told her as he looked around still not convinced that what had happened between him and his partner was just a dream.

"Deeks? Are you o-" she stopped mid sentence when her eyes traveled down. "Are we going camping?"

"What?" he asked her confusingly.

She looked back up into his eyes and grinned. "Because you're pitching a tent."

He looked down to see that he wasn't the only one that had woken up. "Shit!" Deeks went to open the door and get out, but Kensi put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. She smirked and climbed over to straddle his lap. "Kens, what're you doing?"

"Just shut up." she demanded before kissing him lustfully. Reaching down and pulling the lever, Kensi made the seat recline and began to unbutton his jeans. "This will only take about five minutes…well…maybe two depending on how much you can handle." she winked, making him laugh.

He rolled off the hood of the car and fell hard onto the side walk when Kensi blared the car horn. Deeks groaned in slight pain as he stood up and looked into the windshield of the car to see his partner laughing hysterically at him. He wiped his shirt off then picked up his sunglasses off the ground and got into the car. As he glared at her, Kensi still laughed hard and kept hitting the steering wheel unable to breathe.

"Ha-Ha very fucking funny." he stated then placed his shades on top of his head.

"I'm- sor- I'm sorry." she attempted to say sincerely, but failed as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Another two minutes passed and the agent was finally able to breathe and refrain from laughing.

"You done?"

"Yes, I'm done. I'm sorry, but that was too funny." she said with a large smile on her face.

Deeks shook his head and cracked a smile. "No, it wasn't."

"It was an you know it." she giggled as she shoved his arm while looking at him.

He laughed as she shoved his arm then looked back at her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and out of no where Deeks leaned in and kissed his partner. As his lips pressed against hers, her eyes widened and she froze. Once he realized that she wasn't kissing him back, he pulled away quickly and his mouth dropped open. Kensi was still looking at him in shock and was unable to speak. Panic began to set in between the both of them then they both quickly looked away from each other.

"I- um…That was uh…my…my bad." he hesitated.

Kensi nodded slowly and swallowed hard. "That…never happened, okay? Just…never happened." She shook her head, turned the car on and drove back to work in silence. When they got to work and walked into the building, she walked ahead of him and at a quick pace.

"Yo, Kensi. Where's the fire?" Sam grinned noticing her acting funny.

"It's nothing, alright? Just…drop it." she unintentionally snapped back and made her way to the bathroom.

Deeks walked in as he rubbed the back of his neck, sat at his desk and let out a sigh. Sam looked over at the detective at grinned. "What you do this time?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. What makes you think I did something? Is it always me that always has to do something? What's with the third degree?" he rambled making Sam laugh and shake his head.

"You two need to get it over with, sleep together and move on."

Deeks stood up from his chair and snapped. "What's with everyone wanting us to sleep together? I'm not sleeping with her! She's my partner for Christ sake. Why don't you go and sleep with your partner? You act more like a old married couple than Kensi and I do!" he stormed out passing Callen and ran up the upstairs.

"The hell was that about?" Callen asked curiously as he sat on his desk.

"Kensi ran through here like there was a fire and snapped at me and as you just witnessed Deeks snapped and ran out of here."

Callen arched a brow then nodded as he listened. "They should really just get it over with and sleep together."

"That's what I said." Sam laughed.

****This is where my muse stopped. Thanks for reading****


End file.
